


Alexander's Got Tentacles Up His Ass

by shreddedapple (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, I regret, Other, Spit Roasting, Tentacle, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shreddedapple
Summary: alexander getting fucked by a tentacle monster in some pit.





	Alexander's Got Tentacles Up His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> all my regrets are here

Alexander groaned, writhing in the grip of slimy, light blue, thick tentacles. He was confused as to how he got into this situation- He was literally just going to buy some fucking coffee. “Get- Get the fuck off me!” he yelled, to nothing in particular. It wasn’t like this tentacle thing could understand English, right-? “AH!” he screeched as the tentacles loosened, dropping him for a moment before catching him again, with Alexander twisting his body around, screaming, before pausing, out of breath. 

“Fuck you!” he yelled into the abyss, barely noticing as the tentacles pulled at his shirt and shorts, before peeling them off. “Hey, wait- What the fuck? Give my clothes back!” One of the tentacles set the clothes in a weirdly, perfectly folded pile on the cliff edge, before pulling his boxers down. Alexander yelped, kicking his legs, “Wait- Hey!” he yelled, flushing deeply as his boxers were set on top of his clothes, and two broad, smooth tentacles wrapped around his thighs again, pulling them apart. 

Alexander growled, peering down into the void, “Can I have my clothes back? It’s fucking freezing.” He paused, before squeaking, realising that he was naked, and he was entirely restrained. He struggled to pull his legs together, or at least cover himself somehow, “What the fuck is this shit!?” he yelled, watching as another tentacle slid up to make eye contact (somehow, don’t ask) with him. 

Alexander narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to yell again, before the tentacle dived, slipping between his parted lips. His eyes widened, and he whined, stretching his mouth around the shockingly warm tentacle. The man’s eyes fell shut after a moment, and he welcomed it, even deciding to suck lightly. “Mmh..” he let out a muffled moan, and the tentacle pulled away. Alexander looked at it, panting softly, his eyes following it as it slowly slipped, before prodding at his entrance.

“Whoa, wait- Nonono, you can’t go up thERE!” Alexander yelped as he felt the tip of the annoyingly thick tentacle press into him. “W-what the fuck, oh god, ohhhh god, that feels so fucking good..” his eyes fluttered shut, melting into the embrace as it slowly pushed deeper, his mouth falling open delightedly in a long moan.

As Alexander was slowly being fucked on a tentacle, he didn’t notice as another tentacle moved up and wrapped around his dripping cock, another two, significantly thinner tentacles moving to gently play with his nipples. He let out a blissed moan, arching his back delightedly. He opened his eyes when he felt a tentacle snake up to his lips, about the same thickness as one of the ones that was pulling gently on his nipple. He opened his mouth obediently, and it slipped in, the man sucking obediently.

Alexander whined when the tentacle pulled away, pulling against his arm restraints to look for where it had gone. The tentacle had moved to join the one inside his ass, prodding curiously at his rim. It took a moment, before it slipped in to join, the pair moving in perfect sync. Alex let out a long moan, “Oh, Jesus, yes, fuck-” he babbled, before a new tentacle moved into his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

The second tentacle inside him was swelling slowly. Alexander could feel it, it was getting bigger, until it was just slightly thinner than the original. He groaned around the one in his mouth, arching his back further. “Fuck..” he murmured, drool dripping out of his mouth around the tentacle. 

After a few more minutes of slowly being fucked on two separate tentacles, Alexander felt himself tense up, “Mmh..” he wrapped a hand around the tentacle in front of him, rubbing it in a manner similar to jerking it off. The tentacle was warm, smooth, and twitched under his fingers. He let out another muffled moan, rocking his hips forwards and back. 

It didn’t take him long to cum, spilling over the tentacle that was still jerking him off. He lay, limp and blissed out in the arms of some random ass tentacles. They slowly slipped out of him, one by one, before they set him on the cliff edge beside his clothes, slowly sinking back into the void, leaving him cold, yet well-fucked.

(He came back once a week for his ‘stress relief’).


End file.
